Luck of the Draw
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Note: If you attempt to complete the quest as a Blue Mage, some of the cutscenes are different but the quest is exactly the same. Walkthrough Aht Urhgan Whitegate >> Silver Sea route to Nashmau. *Talk to Ratihb (J-12)at the Shararat Teahouse in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. ** NOTE: This cutscene must deal with Corsair quest... not The Die Is Cast quest that deals with throwing dice. *Talk to Mafwahb (L-9) by the Imperial Whitegate for another cutscene. * Go to Port Ephramad (I-5/6) and take the Ferry to Nashmau. Nashmau >> Caedarva Mire >> Arrapago Reef: * Nashmau: Take the north exit (H-6) into Caedarva Mire. * Caedarva Mire: Travel to the tunnel at (I-6) and zone into Arrapago Reef. ** Recommended use of both Sneak and Invisible because of chigoes near the entrance to Arrapago Reef. Use caution around imps as they have True Sight. Saplings, birds, and leeches do not aggro. ** NOTE: You will need a Lamian Fang Key to open an Irongate inside Arrapago Reef. You may farm this key either in Caedarva Mire or Arrapago Reef. **NOTE: If you want to avoid a few mobs, it is recommended doing this during the day as they are asleep during that time. Day time is from 4:00-20:00. It is worth noting however that Imps do not sleep during the day. ***Reserve Draugar drop the key, as do the Merrow mobs. (Merrow have BRD/RDM/SAM/COR jobs and detect by sight, while other mobs in zone detect by sound and low hp). *** The Lamian Fang Key can also be found by looking for the ??? behind a Jnun in the Caedarva Mire at (I-7). This only works once per conquest tally. :*Note: The small area where you can get the key is surrounded by the bog that can enfeeble the player with Gravity. Please take care when using Sneak and Invisible as gravity will make an impossible escape from mob aggro. *** Thief is able to pick the locks on the Iron Gate with Thief's Tools. * Arrapago Reef: Once inside, travel north in the tunnel until you see a ship. Board and walk through it, crossing the plank, and travel down the eastern shore. * Travel Northeast to a cave and the Iron Gate (J-10 Lamian Fang Key required). If you are traveling in a group, just one key will be enough to let everyone pass. * Once you go through the first gate, hug the left wall and you will find another Iron Gate (H-9) guarded by a ghost mob (Sneak). This time Lamia Fang Key is NOT required to open this gate, just drop Invisible and open it. * Once you're past the gate, the Corsair ??? is ahead on a ship (H-10). ** Recommended use of a Sneak spell/item due to the draugar on the ship. ** >>Caution!<< There is a Lamia on the ship (detects by sight). Stay as close to the entryway/plank as possible, but near enough to trigger the ??? for cutscene. Nashmau >> Caedarva Mire >> Talacca Cove: * Return to Nashmau and take the western exit into Caedarva Mire. If you plan on going back to town through I-9, there is an Imp there so watch out. ** Use Sneak spells/items for the undead and treants, and Invisible spells/items for Lamia. Use caution around imps as they have True Sight. Saplings, birds, and leeches do not aggro. * Caedarva Mire: Travel to (E-9) and zone into Talacca Cove. ** NOTE: You must pass through a cemetery (E-10) to reach the zone. >>Caution!<< There are Imps (True Sight) in the cemetery during the nighttime. * Talacca Cove: Once inside, travel along the left shore until you find a ??? (located on a big rock outside a tunnel). ** NOTE: There are no regular enemies in Talacca Cove. ** Check the ??? for a cutscene. Afterwards, you will receive a key item: Forgotten Hexagun. * Travel West from the ??? into the adjacent tunnel ** Check the Rock Slab for the final cutscene. (Ensure you have at least one free inventory slot.) ** You will now be able to become a Corsair! ** After the cutscene you will receive a Corsair Die. ** NOTE: If you did not receive Corsair Die, free up one inventory slot and check the Rock Slab again. Aht Urhgan Whitegate: * Optional: Go back to Ratihb for final cutscene. (This "optional" custcene is necessary to start future Artifact quests.) ---- Game Description Client: Ratihb (Shararat Teahouse, Aht Urhgan Whitegate) Summary: :Ratihb wants you to check on his son Wasuhd, who has gone in search of his older brother.